The Knight Season Seven
The Knight Season Seven is the seventh season of The Knight. It deals with Bruce returning from his mystic quest, and must face against new adversaries who pose a threat to Gotham City. It aired from 2019-2020 Cast * Ian Somerhalder as Bruce Wayne- 22/22 * Colin Donell as Nathan Powers- 20/22 (Final Season) * Jessie Eisenburg as Adam Foster-20/22 * Teresa Palmer as Talia Al Ghul- 19/22 (Final Season) * Daneel Harris as Vicki Vale- 19/22 * Tommy Lee Jones as Derrick Powers- 16/22 (Final Season) Recurring * Ben Mckenzie as Detective James Gordon- 14/22 * Nia Long as Detective Megan Sanders-1/22 * Jeffery Wright as Lucius Fox- 12/22 * Sarah Clarke as Martha Wayne- 2/22 * Tate Donovan as Thomas Wayne- 2/22 * Shemar Moore as Henri Ducard- 12/22 * Jason Issacs as Ra's Al Ghul- 10/22 * Jim Caviezel as Kent Nelson / Dr. Fate- 1/22 * Tom Welling as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman- 2/22 * Ed Harris as Carmine Falcone- 4/22 (Final Season) * Donal Logue as Detective Arnold Flass- 13/22 * Ian McKellen as Hamilton Hill- 6/22 * Dylan Walsh as Philip Wayne- 1/22 Episodes # "Birthright"- Six Months after the previous finale, Bruce has returned to Gotham City, after taking Dr. Fate's mystic quest. He soon discovers that everyone he knows is in a deep coma like sleep, after the aftermath of Project Leviathan. With help from Clark, AKA Superman, Dr. Fate and John J'onnz (Phil Morris); they all unite to reverse the effects of Leviathan before Bruce's friends are forever induced in the dream world. Meanwhile, as Bruce saves Gotham, he starts to get flashbacks from his quest that either proves a hint or a curse. # "Produce"- Bruce tries to date Talia again, but he doesn't know that Nathan also has feelings for her. ; they are soon forced to put their feelings out in the open when Talia gets abducted by a renegade maniac who escaped Arkham seeking to continue his Meta-Human chemical plant experiments. Meanwhile, Detective Gordon is forced to work with Vicki when she uncovers a plot to kill the new mayor, Adam decides to create his own news website. # "Signal"- A low leveled mobster (Michael Blaiklock) wants to join Carmine Falcone's empire, so he begins to use signals and motifs against the city. With Lucius and Detective Gordon's help, Bruce decides to stop him. Meanwhile, Adam dressed with a ski mask, breaks in Wayne Industries to find a component to launch his website with. # "Challenge"- Bruce decides to go back to France, and seek the guidance and help from Henri Ducard. Ducard realizes if Bruce wants to join, he must kill a rising mobster who is using Gotham City influences to cause trouble in France. # "Savage"- Continuing to trust with Ducard, Bruce tries to complete another task as he faces off against Vandal Savage once more. Realizing that Savage is even more powerful than before, Bruce calls Clark for help. Meanwhile, Talia is torn for her feelings between Bruce and Nathan. Vicki tries to tell Adam to shut down the site, before it causes problems. # "Proposition"- Derrick proposes a deal with Carmine in order to see who could take down the criminal underworld, but faces trouble when rumors of the Red Ninjas finding their leader, Rupert Thorne (Tom Wilkinson). Meanwhile, Adam discovers a rival news site, and Adam accepts a challenge to see who could cover the Thorne story first. # "Dagger"- Bruce and Talia team up to stop a psychotic criminal known throughout Gotham, as Dagger (Luke Goss), but their feelings for each other get in the way of the mission. Dagger is about to kill Talia, until Bruce uses his new skills, and is forced to kill him. Meanwhile, Nathan goes to Metropolis for a meeting with Lex Luthor, and and places his father back in charge of Powers Corp. # "Chorus Of Disapproval"- After a scandalous report damages Gotham City and Adam's new site is to blame, everyone goes on an uproar and wants Adam's site to get deleted before anything bad happens. However, things go out of control when Adam's life hangs in the when some out of control citizens wants justice their way by dressing as vigilantes. Meanwhile, Derrick uses Nathan and Bruce's friendship to an to force Talia to work with him to create trouble against Carmine. # "Hellish"- Carmine Falcone seeks revenge by kidnapping Derrick and Talia. Bruce learns about this, and tries to save Talia, only to realize that Nathan is also helping as well, and their feelings for her, cause problems. Derrick escapes, and tries to kill Falcone, while Adam deals with the consequences of his website, and Alfred begins to doubt Ducard, when he shows up, and visits Bruce. # "Hostility"- Alfred continues to mistrust Ducard, when he begins to feel that something is not right and insist Bruce to investigate it. Bruce tries to doubt Alfred’s concerns, but a series of events starts to doubt his doubts when he does investigating Ducard’s past and realizes he might be a pawn to something worse leading him to a heated confrontation with Ducard. Meanwhile, Talia leaves once again, in order to not deal with Bruce and Nathan. Nathan's investigation into his father's past leads him to a series of notes from an organization known as Omega. Derrick is given a tempting offer from a disgraced politician. # "Student"- Trusting Ducard, Bruce joins the League Of Assassins. Bruce's task is to kill a rouge former member of the league (Stephen Moyer) who uses his teachings for destruction. Meanwhile, Derrick attempting to do good decides to run for mayor; Vicki and Adam work together to find out why Derrick even ran for mayor in the first place. Nathan seeks Lucius' help in decoding the Omega puzzles. # "Adorn"- Bruce, continuing to learn the League's ways, but Alfred calls him and leaves to go to England for a family emergency-- to keep an eye out for Alfred's daughter Daphne (Jessica Pare). With Bruce still busy, with the league, he asks Vicki to keep her company, until Alfred comes back. Daphne assists Vicki with an investigation, but they both end up in danger when a serial killer is after them. # "Reverence"- The mayoral race is in full speed, when Derrick notices his opponent Hamilton Hill tries to play dirty in their recent debates. In attempt to tip the voting scales in his favor, Derrick masterminds a plot to fake kidnap Hill. However, the plan goes horribly wrong when Derrick's hired kidnapper Steve ( Joel Edgerton) betrays him, and this time tries to control the situation. Meanwhile, Bruce gets a surprise message from Talia , while Nathan continues his investigation into Omega. # "Crack"- Bruce finds Talia in in Blüdhaven where she has been in a deep undercover stint trying to locate a man known as Al-Sahim. , who has been keeping a underground base that has been the headquarters of the Omega. Bruce joins her quest to find Al-Sahim, as they reestablish their love for each other. , the one thing that could harm their undercover work is none other Talia's father, Ra's, who makes a inopportune appearance. Meanwhile, the mayoral race continues. Hill tries to get even on Derrick, while Vicki receives unexpected help when she discovers the story of a murder. # "Rocket"- A former stunt double, Roxanne Sutton ( Emma Rossum) , who goes by the name "Roxy Rocket" decides to go on a criminal spree using a powerful speeding machine. When Adam gets forced to be Roxy's unwittingly partner in crime, Bruce tries to do his best to outsmart the feminine fatale and to save Adam. Meanwhile, Nathan learns of Talia's return, but Talia is preoccupied by her father's sudden interest in Wayne Industries; as Derrick tries to focus on his potential life as Gotham's new mayor, he soon uncovers a hidden threat, which leads to his murder. # "Redrum"- Everyone in Gotham City, is stunned when they learn of the shocking murder of Derrick Powers just a day before elections. Nathan is left emotionless not knowing what just happened. Bruce, Adam and Vicki team up, to find out how Derrick died. Talia tries to be there for Nathan, , yet her father tries to make her think of Bruce. As Nathan tries to grieve for his father's death, he is shocked when he discovers who is truly the killer. Meanwhile, Ducard returns and meets up with his true master, the true leader of the League Of Assassins. # "Achievement"- As the citizens of Gotham still mourn the death of Derrick, , Hill is clearly favorite to be the new mayor. Nathan, still upset , tries to relent his frustration over the mastermind, who hired his father's killer, Omega. Meanwhile, Bruce tries to console Nathan, but gets another mission by Ducard. # "Ideality"- Detective Gordon who always has been good has lately been doing bad things. When he gets targeted by his fellow cops, Bruce seeks Lucius' help. Their deduction leads them to a object Gordon received as a an ideality , but it is actually something created by a shady Professor Armitage (Bradley Cooper). Meanwhile, Adam and Vicki attempt to take a day off, with no interruptions. Nathan seeking vengeance for his father's death goes after a person of interest who could finally revealed the mastermind behind Omega. Talia is in a difficult situation on who she has fallen deep in love, yet realizes she still has to follow her father's rules. # "Old-Fashioned"- When Bruce watches one of Alfred's old taped shows, "The Gray Ghost". Bruce doses off and wakes up in the year 1921. Bruce sees Adam as a bartender, Nathan as a bar owner, Vicki as a reporter, and Talia as a frustrated vigilante. Bruce tries to see why he's in this world and soon discovers he is the Gray Ghost out to avenge Derrick Powers' murder. # "Shared Quality"- Lady Shiva (Katrina Law) returns but this time goes after Talia. Talia wondering why is she going after her until she realizes she needs help. She requests Bruce and Bruce seeks Ducard's help as well to stop Shiva. However, Bruce will discover the true reason why Shiva reappeared. Meanwhile, Nathan discovers an important key of evidence thanks to his late father that can help him smoke out the mastermind behind Omega; Adam and Vicki try to solve the mystery of Omega. # "Omega"- Shocked to see the mastermind behind the Omega syndicate is none other than Henri Ducard. Bruce takes things personal when he goes after Ducard, yet is compromised when Alfred is kidnapped by the League of Assassins. Bruce realizes that the true "Al-Sahim" is none other than Ra's al Ghul. Talia is torn when her feelings for Bruce is endanger after Bruce believes Talia set him up all along. Nathan begins to seek revenge on Ra's, but must save Adam and Vicki when they are in danger. # "Concealed"- With Ducard gone and Alfred saved, Bruce focuses his attention to Ra's who decides to play mind games with Bruce. Still torn, Talia makes a heartbreaking decision that could either help her father or help the one person she truly loves, Bruce. Nathan upset over Talia's choice try to disregard Bruce's request and go after Ra's himself. Bruce and Ra's begin fighting, and have a sword, fight where Ra's gains the upper hand. Bruce begins to think of his parents death, Julie leaving Gotham, and joining the League Of Assassins, Bruce stabs Ra's killing him. He then goes to save Talia from a burning building, but it's too late, and the building blows up. Nathan moves away from Gotham City, knowing he has no life, and sells Powers Corp, to Wayne Industries. In the End, Bruce realizes more than ever if Gotham can be saved, he must become a symbol protector to do it.